Lucky Cricket
by chippedcupsonbakerstreet
Summary: Jiminy Cricket was enjoying a morning of peace in the field before he is bug-knapped by a old woman claiming that his luckiness can help her granddaughter Mulan. Unable to escape he has to endure the unknown journey ahead of him. An exploration into Warrior Cricket.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kidnapped

Since becoming a cricket Jiminy had put up with all manner of things. First of all he had to get over the language barrier. The Blue Fairy had solved that problem when they met for the second time. She had given him a translator so he could help Gepetto properly. Secondly, bugs weren't very welcome around people and more often than not he had to dodge the angry flailing's of the townsfolk. Thirdly, the most distressing of the three was bug knapping. There were the odd few individuals who were bug enthusiasts and word had spread of the talking cricket. From then on he had received unwanted attention from people with massive nets and jars with homemade holes in them.

That was exactly what was happening right now. Both Jiminy and Geopetto had travelled across different lands selling Gepetto's hand carved clocks. They had been incredibly successful and Gepetto had earned enough to purchase new tools at the market. Gepetto had insisted that he stay and relax so he had taken his advice and had spent the morning in the sun. The field had been delightfully silent when he decided to take a nap. He was awaked from his dreams however, with the stuff of nightmares. A wooden cage was speeding toward him the face of an old woman behind it smiling her wrinkled lips caved in where her teeth should have been.

'Oh it must be my lucky day. Ha! Get it my lucky day? Because you lucky cricket are lucky and I know someone who needs it by the bucketful.' Her voice rasped but sounded rather cheery and free.

'Uh, wait Miss? Pardon me Miss but I'm a little more than a cricket! Miss!' He tried desperately to plead with her but she didn't seem to take notice. The cage still came toward him. He jumped sporadically as she swung it back and forth trying to capture him. He tapped his translator and shouted pleas that he didn't want to be bug knapped but to no avail.

'Please don't be broken.' He shouted at himself and he stopped for a fraction to catch his breath and in an instant was scooped up inside the cage. The old woman fastened the carved wooden roof of the cage not a door or escape route in sight. He bashed his umbrella upwards to try and dislodge the roof but there must have been a clip that secured it. There was no way he was getting out of there.

'Come on lucky cricket I'm hoping you can help my granddaughter. Your luck will help the future of our entire family.' She held it up to her face. Her eyes like her smile were full of brimming confidence and frivolity. White hair was secured severely in a neat bun and decorated with a black sash.

'Excuse me? Please put me down. I don't think crickets have ever been lucky and this one certainly isn't.' He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded even when being bug knapped in such a manner.

'Crickets sure sound different close up or is it just my ears playing up again?' She stuck a slim bony finger into her ear and dug for goodness knows what. Jiminy sighed. No wonder his translator didn't work. She couldn't hear a word he said because she was half deaf. His hopes of a peaceful morning had slipped from his grasp. She clipped the cage to her white apron string that hung around blue tunic of sorts. Jiminy was surprised that for her age she moved incredibly quickly. She sprang over the grass with no support but that was bad news for him. The cage rocked barbarically making him feel terribly queasy and the beads that were slung around her neck bounced smacking him on the odd occasion.

For too long she walked at this pace before she slowed the makeshift support he'd made by wedging his umbrella between two bars no longer necessary. The grass turned to sandy stone and they both entered a thriving small market town. The colours were exotic pinks and reds that glimmered from scarves and bouquets of flowers and blossom. The place was alive and the sweet smell of brewing tea perfumed the air. Hand drawn carts busied themselves over the rough stone the wheels clacking and creaking as they turned. His captor hastened toward a cart that was fastened to a fine black stallion. Numerous bags of grain were piled high on top. The woman heaved herself to sit on the ledge of the cart the rest crammed with various contents such as casks of milk, a bundle of hay and several bags of ripe red apples.

'There you are Grandma I thought I was going to have to pull together a search party again. What do you get up to?' Jiminy searched for the owner of the voice and found a beautiful young woman with hair like black silk. She wore a dress of green and yellow that was simple yet pretty and much a like her supposed Grandma had an inquisitive and charming smile.

'Hello!? Please help I…' He shouted as loud as he could but at that moment a small white dog came yapping behind the young girl and she laughed and put the dog on the cart.

'Come on Little Brother we'd best be getting back. I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow.' She frowned at that and spurred the horse onwards. 'So Grandma what were you up to while I was shopping?'

'Oh you know Mulan the usual just exploring the fields for something new and this time I struck lucky!'

'You mean you found some money?'

'Heck no! I found a lucky cricket and you know what they can do for a family.' Her back was turned to Mulan so she shouted extra loud to be heard over the movement of the cart, which didn't sound very good to Jiminy whose ears were ringing afterwards.

'I'm not sure crickets are lucky Grandma…You should let the poor thing go.' _That'd be nice. _Thought Jiminy but he wasn't sure he'd know how to even get back to his little napping spot in the field.

'Of course they are lucky! My Great Aunt Kima told me so! So there is no way I'm letting this thing free. You need this cricket for tomorrow if you hope to pass. I won't take no for an answer.' She crossed her arms defiantly although Jiminy didn't know why as Mulan couldn't see her from the front of the cart.

'Whatever you say Grandma. I would take as many crickets as I could if they would help me get through tomorrow. I can't say I'm feeling very lucky.'

'Then worry no longer my dear.' She patted the cage which to Jiminy felt like a battering ram attack. 'This cricket is lucky. I can feel it in my bones!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Getting Heard.

The stallion managed a quick pace even with the heavy load and a journey that would have taken hours lasted no more than twenty minutes. Although Jiminy wanted it to stop as soon as it had begun, his miniature umbrella creaking with the weight as he held on.

They arrived at two large red doors and the young Mulan had to jump off the cart to open them. The doors opened onto a gravelly yard and a quaint house with a spiked blue roof sat in the centre. Mulan led the horse in and closed the doors behind the cart as it settled in neatly. Mulan unhinged the horse and fed and watered it in the stables as Jiminy's captor stumbled off and into the house. Jiminy looked down and breathed the travel sickness slowly ebbing away. He regretted it though as the woman removed her sandals and inspected her blistered feet. Jiminy looked on with horror as she bent to examine a rather nasty looking bunion.

'Ooo. I'll regret that one later.' She padded along the floor boards and Jiminy screeched in protest as she hung his cage from a branch of an indoor plant. It bobbed with the weight and the white dog bundled in yapping around the tree and sniffed and growled at him. 'You leave that cricket alone! He's going help Mulan.'

'But, but I'm not a real cricket madam!' He cried but the only one that seemed to hear him was the dog who tilted his head as he spoke. He had always liked dogs maybe he could get the dog to help him.

'Hey there, Little Brother isn't it?' The dog was sitting in front of him looking up with knowing eyes. He whined and slid forward when his name was mentioned. 'Do you think you can help me out?' The dog just stared at him and he frowned. He felt silly trying to talk to a dog. 'Ah never mind I'll just have to sit here while Gepetto worries about where I am.' Jiminy undid the cuffs of his shirt and slumped, utterly defeated. He whistled an old tune that he would hear around the circus to soothe his nerves. Little Brother barked and grabbed the cage from the branch and Jiminy hooted with triumph as the dog bounded into the garden. Jiminy might have been covered in dog slobber but he didn't care. The dog's white teeth bit into the wood and his wild tongue curled and lashed through the bars. Tipped onto his side he could see both down the dog's throat which didn't smell too clever and a half view of the outside. He didn't know where he could go but maybe someone in without a hearing problem could help him out. Little Brother circled the yard dust flying in choking clouds. He then leapt onto the cart and placed him on top of the piled bags of grain that had decreased in size since they had arrived.

'Little Brother what are you doing?' hissed Jiminy. 'Take me to someone else! Or just…oh I don't know.' The dog barked and he thought it was at him but Mulan rounded the corner flecks of grain had dirtied her dress.

'What you got there boy?' Mulan asked ruffling his ears. She jumped and perched on the side of the cart, her feet resting on the wheel.

'An unlucky cricket by the looks of it.' Complained Jiminy. Mulan stared wide eyed at him. Mouth agape she froze not sure if she was going crazy. 'You can hear me? Fantastic! My name is Jiminy and you see…' He couldn't finish because she had fallen off the cart. His wings fluttered to see if the poor girl was okay but he couldn't get very far. The small cage was incredibly restricting. She recovered pretty quickly and peered at him.

'Sorry. Not use to usually non talking things to talk back. A pleasure to meet you Jiminy the cricket.' She held out her hand and then realised her mistake before awkwardly putting it back to her side.

'Uh, thanks but do you think you could let me out and put me back where I was? I mean I wasn't always a cricket and I have a friend who is waiting for me.'

'Oh my I'm so sorry. My Grandma just nabbed you huh? She didn't say anything about you not being a cricket. I mean your even wearing a jacket.'

'I did try Miss but she couldn't…hear me.' He pointed to where his ears would have been not having any as a cricket.

'Aha I understand, well of course I want to let you go but is it true about cricket being lucky?' She looked increasingly nervous; Jiminy wondered what exactly was happening on this big day tomorrow.

'I'm not so sure about there being any truth in that. I'm sure that you gain your own luck by believing in yourself.'

'Then I have none. There is no way I'm going to do well tomorrow but I have to it for my family.' Her lack of self-belief disheartened Jiminy so using his abilities as a conscience to Gepetto he decided to help Mulan as much as he could.

'I know Mulan how about we test the theory of a cricket's luck and I stay with you until tomorrow for whatever it is you have to do and then you can take me back to the field? I'm sure Gepetto won't miss me for one day.'

'Really? You want to stay?' Jiminy felt that tingly feeling that he got when he had helped someone and smiled a cricket smile.

'What is it that you're so worried about?' asked Jiminy.

'Tomorrow the Matchmaker is going to test the maiden's of each family so that they be married and bring honour to their families. I'm not too sure whether I'm ready yet. I get really nervous.' She absent mindedly stroked Little Brother as if trying to calm her racing thoughts.

'You're going to be matched to a husband? But what of true love?' She didn't answer just looked down nodding her head gently. _This isn't what she wants. _Thought Jiminy. Her position reminded him of his past and of his parents. This wasn't very different.

'Well I can't say I'll be very helpful in that area but if me being there gives you a boost of confidence then I don't see why not!' He elated trying to bring her out of her brooding sadness.

'Thank you Jiminy.' She twisted the wooden roofoff and Jiminy glad to be stretching his wings again hovered up and out. 'I'll meet you out front at the cart in the morning? Don't worry about my Grandma I'll figure something out.' Jiminy agreed and she picked another bag of grain and a cask of milk and walked into the house. Jiminy watched after her and was worried about how events would turn out tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Matchmaker

Mulan was late. Both her Grandmother the other he guessed was her Mother, had left complaining and had the neighbour take them into town for the preparations. Almost twenty minutes after they had left Mulan came running into the yard her hair filled with sprigs of straw. Running so late she didn't have enough time to saddle her horse so she climbed on and spurred him on. Jiminy sprang after them and shouted after her. She remembered as she reached the doors and grounded to a halt.

'Jiminy! Are you still here?' Her voice shook with nerves more so than yesterday and he jumped into the cage that she held out.

'I'm here. Don't worry Mulan everything is going to be fine. Wait what is that on your arm?' He used his umbrella to point at some inky markings that had smudged on the inside of her arm.

'Oh those?' She attempted to pull down her sleeve to cover them but she just made it worse. 'Those are just some notes in case I forget something…'

'Isn't that cheating?' Jiminy asked.

'Not if no one notices they're there.' She quipped and once again the horse galloped off into the distance toward the town. With no cart the ride wasn't as bad and they made it to the town in no time. Mulan saw where her Mother and Grandmother were waiting and skidded to a stop jumping off the horse with rehearsed ease.

'I'm here!' Mulan announced.

'Mulan. You're late. I was right I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck.' Her Mother stated with a firm but loving voice.

'What good will they be? They're dead.' Said Grandma but they didn't take any notice. 'Did you bring that cricket Mulan? You'll have no hope what so ever otherwise.'

'Mother!' Mulan's mother complained and Mulan held Jiminy up to show that she did. 'Crickets aren't lucky Mother why on earth are you making Mulan take one in with her?' Jiminy noticed that it wasn't just Mulan that was nervous about today.

'Of course they are watch!' The old woman grabbed Jiminy and pulled her headband sash over her eyes. 'This is a chance to prove yourself.' She whispered to him before she set off to cross the road completely blindfolded. The road was alive with carts and horses neighing and scrambling over the path to get the best of the morning produce. Jiminy hopped and struggled against the wooden bars hoping that he would survive. One horse would be all it would take to crush both of them. He heard the protests and Mulan pushed past several people to try and reach them but she had already started to cross. Carts and horses both swerved and swayed just in time to avoid them and when she eventually crossed the street unscathed she whooped and danced. Jiminy collapsed to the floor, his head between his shaking legs to stop him from fainting.

'Yup I was right this cricket is a lucky one!' She crossed safely back and both Mulan and her Mother disappeared to get ready. When Mulan re-emerged she was visually beautiful as would a queen. Her face powdered white and lips full and red she was a vision of rose and violet. Her mother unfolded a silk handkerchief to reveal a pearly green comb decorated with a tranquil lily. She placed it into her sculpted hair and held her hands gently.

'There you're ready.' She said softly. Mulan didn't look so sure but she certainly was beautiful.

'Not yet!' Grandma yelled. She lifted her beads from around her neck and flourished them around Mulan. 'Beads of jade for beauty which you Mulan should proudly show.' She held Jiminy and put the small cage under her sash. 'Add a cricket just for luck and even you can't blow it.'

'You'll bring honour to us all Mulan.' Her Mother said as a farewell and Mulan went to join the several other girls who had come to be evaluated by the matchmaker. Jiminy could feel Mulan shaking.

'Calm Mulan everything is going to be okay.' He soothed.

'That's easy for you to say Jiminy. I can't breathe with this sash so tight. I've already forgotten the recital.' The other girls he guessed were around the same age as Mulan but none seemed to be as scared as her. They arrived outside the Matchmaker's hut and waited for her. Minutes later when Jiminy begun to get tiresome a broad harsh looking woman stepped out of the hut with a clipboard. She surveyed the girls and then with a deep and strict voice called.

'Fa Mulan.'

'Present.' Mulan answered politely, Jiminy pleased that her nerves didn't show in her voice.

'Speaking without permission.' The Matchmaker noted on her clipboard. Jiminy concluded within the first few seconds of meeting this woman that he didn't like her. She reminded him of his parents. Demanding, manipulative and condescending. He knew that before Mulan entered the hut that this wasn't going to go well. The Matchmaker would make sure of that. They went inside and she slammed the doors behind them the last thing Jiminy saw was the anxious face of Mulan's mother.

The Matchmaker studied Mulan as if you would a fine crafted table and then she zipped a measuring tape from her sleeve and measured her waist. She tutted at the result and added more notes to her clipboard.

'Too skinny.' She muttered. 'Not good enough for bearing sons.' Jiminy raged at that and hopped with anger this time managing to break off the roof and both he and the cage fell to the floor. Mulan jumped and the Matchmaker scrutinised her taking in every detail. As the Matchmaker analysed behind her Mulan mouthed his name but he took no notice and tried to scramble back to his position hiding in Mulan's sash. He had just reached there when the Matchmaker whipped off the sash and Jiminy went flying through the air. He was careful not to shout or scream in case of ruining Mulan's test and landed without a sound into a nearby teacup. He watched from behind the china as the ghastly woman measured the sash and then asked Mulan to recite something and she walked around her scribbling away.

'Fulfil your duties calmly and ree…' Mulan peeked at the smudged notes that still remained on her arm. 'spectfully. And reflect before you act. This will bring you honour and glory.' She breathed a sigh of relief as she finished and so did Jiminy. He was glad that things were going seemingly well. That was until the Matchmaker grasped Mulan's arm and blotted her hands full of the ink from her notes. Mulan in an anxious daze watched as the woman unknowingly rubbed ink all over her face. It was terribly hard for Jiminy to stifle his laugh but he did. However, when he looked at Mulan he fidgeted with nerves. She was so fixed on her now moustached face that she didn't notice Jiminy in the teacup.

'Now pour the tea.' The beastly broad announced and Mulan without even looking down at him poured scolding hot tea into his cup. His hands covered his mouth to stop his cries and Mulan only noticed he was there when the Matchmaker lifted the cup to her mouth.

'Pardon me.' Mulan protested quietly as Jiminy squirmed to get out of the tea but his wings were too wet to fly.

'One must learn the art of silence!' She yelled at her and that was then she saw him. She screamed and sent the cup of tea dashing all over her. Unfortunately for Jiminy he landed on the woman's head. The Matchmaker now both tea stained and ink stained slipped off her chair and into a searing furnace of coals that had boiled the water. Jiminy looked on in horror as her kimono set alight and she frantically screamed and slapped herself.

'Aaaaahhhhh! Put it out put it out put it out!' Mulan grabbed a fan that that hung on a rack and fanned the flames which just made it worse.

'The tea Mulan! The tea!' He called to her dangling onto the woman's bun that had started to undo. He used his umbrella to hold on so that he swung like a monkey across her back. Mulan distressed chucked the rest of the tea onto the flames and they went out with a hiss. The Matchmaker turned to face her fuming and utterly disgraced.

'You might look like a bride but you will never bring your family honour!' She screamed and Mulan tears now running down her white cheeks ran from the room.

'Mulan!' Jiminy cried but she had gone. He heard the Matchmaker screaming once again. Probably at him being able to speak. His wings now dry after the heat blast from her behind. He fluttered so he was right in her face. 'You.' He said pointing the umbrella to her nose. 'You should be ashamed at yourself at the way you treat young girls. I happen to be friends with some of the most influential people of this kingdom and many others they wouldn't like to hear of this disgrace.' Without even waiting for her reply Jiminy exited through the chimney and his heart broke when he saw the Mulan's Mother with her head in her hands as Mulan rode away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- New Journeys

Jiminy was torn. He watched on the rooftop as each girl would walk in and out with beaming smiles. It hadn't taken the Matchmaker long to get over what had happened and she continued her 'matchmaking' for the rest of the day. Jiminy couldn't get over his sense of failure. He had promised Mulan to help her and instead had ruined her future. He had idled with the idea of trying to apologise in some way but he wasn't sure if that was appropriate seeing that she would probably never want to see him again. With a heavy heart Jiminy managed to find the field in which he had napped in yesterday morning. For the first time in years he wished that he wasn't a cricket. Wished that he could be a man and sort out the mistakes he kept making. He returned to Gepetto's traveling cart and found him scribbling on a parchment.

'I'm back Gepetto.' He said sorrowfully hanging his umbrella on the usual hook.

'Jiminy! There you are I was worried about you. I searched around for you but…'

'It's ok Gepetto I was kind of bug knapped.' He explained.

'Again? Who was it this time? They didn't try and preserve you in that liquid did they? I got there just in time before poured it on you the last time.'

'Oh yeah don't remind me. No it was an old lady this time hoping that my cricket luck would help her granddaughter.'

'I didn't know crickets were lucky, they are certainly helpful though I grant you that! I don't know where I would be without you Jiminy.'

'That's it though. Crickets aren't lucky and I messed up Gepetto. I ruined a young girl's future today and I can't help but feel I need to do something about it.' He fluttered to land on a varnished clock the soft ticking vibrations soothing his nerves.

'I wish I could help Jiminy I really do but we have to get moving. The Emperor of this land is going to war and we can't get muddled in their affairs.' He said sincerely scrunching up the parchment.

'War? Not the ogres surely?' Jiminy gasped.

'No not them but some rebel has raised an army, not quite sure on the details but apparently they are enforcing a man from every family to join in aide of their cause.'

'What about families without? I never saw Mulan's father unless he is unwell. Mind you I only visited one room and that was only for a moment.'

'Mulan? The young girl?' he asked curiously.

'Indeed. In this land also it seems some women are forced into marriage. It just disgusted me they way she looked at them and measured them. I shouldn't have got so angry…' Jiminy felt the guilt once more and looked at Gepetto. He had tried to make up for his past mistakes so why not this one?

'Gepetto. Do you think I should put this right?'

'I don't know Jiminy. It is going to turn very dangerous in this land very soon. However, I know that you will never forgive yourself if you don't. Do what you can for this Mulan. I'll wait here for two days before travelling home and I expect to see you as soon as you can come back.'

'Are you sure, I mean what if I don't make it back…'

'Don't think like that Jiminy. You taught me always to think positive and so you must! Here take this. A merchant give this to me in exchange for a small clock that wasn't my best.'

'What is it?' Jiminy replied staring at an onyx pebble that encased another jewel he didn't recognise inside.

'I have no idea but I thought it very beautiful so I accepted the trade. I just have a feeling that it is more than it seems. Maybe it will bring some use to you.' Jiminy thanked him profusely and after a brief dinner they had a heartfelt goodbye before Jiminy in the cold of night took to the skies in search for Mulan.

He ached after a few miles but the pure light of the moon comforted him and as he saw Mulan's house he quickened to set things to rights. He could sense that something was wrong before he even reached Mulan. He saw a man in the yard. He held a stick of bamboo in his hand and ran it through his palms. His black hair was streaked with grey and a rolled parchment tucked into his blue tunic. He was clearly injured by the crutch that was on the floor next to him and his eyes tired and wearisome. From the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure watch him from indoors. The man suddenly shouted and in a rage swung the bamboo effortlessly and skilfully in the air but a wrong step caused him to holler in pain. He fell to his knees and grasped his leg. The figure in the window rushed from view. Retrieving his pride but angst and worry etched into his face he picked up the crutch but didn't use it to walk. He limped back into the house head held high. The bamboo left discarded on in the dirt. The lighted house darkened an awash of gloom seeming to blanket them. Jiminy dashed to cover under the Fa Family's roof and processed what had happened.

'That was Mulan's father. He must have been called to war despite his injury. He's going to be killed.' Jiminy concluded to himself and was horrified of what that could mean for the rest of the family. His failure seemed to have more effect on him now. What had been one simple event had clashed and injured so many lives in the space of one day. There must be something he could do. Maybe if he explained to that ghastly woman… Jiminy was lost in thought and was interrupted by another figure walking out of the house. It was dark now that the lights had been blown out and he could only make out the bulky clad armour. The figure was too short to be Mulan's father and she had no brother that he knew of. The figure startled the black stallion that reared when he saw it. Jiminy flew closer and saw the figure calm the horse and then mounted. Closer now he could see a sword at the belt and rolled scroll.

'Come on boy. I'm going to save this family.' The figure whispered to the horse and Jiminy instantly recognised the voice as Mulan's. Not quite believing what he heard he jumped onto the hind of the horse and into the saddle bag. _Mulan is going to take her father's place in the war to prove that she is worthy. This is entirely my fault. _Jiminy sought help from the stars but gained nothing. He knew that what Mulan was doing must be illegal otherwise they would have accepted anyone into the army and not just the men. If she was caught she could face even worse charges. More than that if she succeeded she could die. This was war not a game. He sure hoped he knew what Mulan was getting herself in for and more so he hoped he knew what he was doing. He bounced in the saddlebag anxiously awaiting the journey ahead for the both of them. He was going to do whatever it took to save this girl. He sent out a thought to Gepetto before he succumbed to the rhythm of the beating hooves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- First Day at Camp

Jiminy had always been an early riser and he could see that Mulan was also. He groggily lifted himself out of the saddlebag to find Mulan talking to herself. He cringed as she tried to speak a few octaves lower and hold her arms out in a somewhat manly way.

'I see you have a sword. I have one too!' she enthused to the bamboo surrounding them. She unsheathed the sword but her hands fumbled over the hilt and it clattered to the floor. She cried out angrily and stopped to look over at the camp that was bustling below them.

'I think I may be able to help you.' Jiminy offered. Mulan spun toward his voice scared that she had been found out. Jiminy fluttered into view and she immediately sighed with relief.

'Oh Jiminy, I thought you might have been someone else.' She reluctantly sheathed her sword back at her belt then awkwardly trudged toward him. 'You're not going to persuade me to go back are you? I've already made my decision.'

'Of course not. I understand why you're doing this. After what happened I thought I should do my best to help you, I can't help but feel that this is my fault.'

'This war is not your fault Jiminy.' She reassured then swiped her forehead that sweated with nerves. 'How can you help me? Do you know how to be a man?'

'I know more than you think.' He took place in a gap left by her armour. 'Now shoulders back, stand tall and don't shy away from anyone.' Mulan did as she was instructed and already she could tell a difference in the way she was walking and acting. Leaving her small settlement behind and tethering her horse to a nearby tree she walked down to the camp.

She was met with an onslaught of horses that charged free of the encampment. Riding them were hardened veterans looking at ease on their muscular war mounts. Taking Jiminy's advice she walked with a straightened back but was finding it hard to disguise her disgust. Men were picking their noses, feet and ears and spat mucus hurls at the muddied ground. She was mesmerised by a man who could make his unruly tattoo of a dragon move with a flex of his muscles when she accidentally bumped into someone. She was surprised to find that he was actually shorter than her.

'What do you think you're doing?' he growled, his pulsing swollen black eye making her feel sick.

'I, uh.' She began but she could hear Jiminy's protests and instead she lightly punched him on the arm which she'd seen friends in the market doing. 'Sorry about that. Just admiring that guys ink…'

'Oh yeah? Well do it again and I'll punch you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy!' he roared yanking her toward him. His face was bloated with anger and Mulan suddenly wanted to just run from the camp and go home. A mammoth of a man appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder chanting a Chinese prayer of peace. His contorted anger ceased and his mighty fist let go of her.

'There you go Yao now that wasn't hard was it?' the man said in a soothing voice. His towering frame was completely hairless, a stark contrast the small and hairy Yao. A lean man joined the fray and took interest in the sword that hung at Mulan's side. It was a special family heirloom and had served her father in the last war. Both he and his sword were famed throughout the land for his unmatched skill at wielding it until he was injured in a ferocious battle. The sword had remained in tact however. The golden hilt was fashioned in the shape of a fierce dragon.

'Fancy sword you got there. Let's have a go!' he reached for it and Mulan held firm.

'I'm afraid not fellas. Family heirloom.' She said simply hoping that they'd drop it but instead it seemed to frustrate them.

'A puny boy like you shouldn't have a sword so fancy.' The lean man said eyes darkening.

'Ling.' The bald man warned but was met with a cold stare.

'Show him you won't be pushed over Mulan. Show him how tough you are!' whispered Jiminy frantically. Mulan might not be a hardened man of war but she had done her fair share of work and wasn't the weak fair maiden that everyone expected of her. She stood her ground and her knuckles whitened as she grasped the hilt.

'You should leave it or else.' She threatened liking the sound of her voice. It might have sounded strange but it sounded tough. Ling drew back a fist and swung at her but she ducked nimbly and the punch swung wild hitting the man with the dragon tattoo. He held a hand to his mouth and it came away red. In retaliation he punched him back Mulan could imagine the stars that danced around his head as Ling collapsed on top of Yao. That one thing started a chain of events that caused the whole camp to riot. The morning porridge was flung around the air, men piled a top each other in mangled pyramids and sore losers nursed broken teeth and bleeding noses. Mulan tried her best to stay out of the fight which was luckily interrupted by a strong resonating voice.

'Soldiers! What is going on?!'A handsome powerful man hollered across the camp. His face was stern and unfaltering but Mulan guessed he was younger than he appeared. A dizzied Ling pointed to Mulan's horror at her and the man stepped over several unconscious men to confront her.

'I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!' he shouted down at her with unforgiving eyes. Mulan tried to lighten the situation with one of those manly punches to the arm but it didn't seem to work. 'What's your name?' he asked after a stunned silence.

'Mu-Ping. Ping. My name is Ping.' She stuttered forgetting for a second that she was undercover.

'Let me see your conscription notice.' He said sternly holding his hand out. Mulan handed the scroll that was tucked in her belt and he read it his eyes widening. 'Fa Zhou? I didn't know he had a son?'

'You must be mistaken. He doesn't talk about me much.' Her captain eyed her suspiciously before turning to address the rest of the camp.

'Gentleman you will all clean up this mess. I don't want to find even one grain of rice out of place! The real training will start tomorrow.' He stalked off, Mulan glad that his eyes were no longer on her. She could even feel Jiminy sigh with relief. That relief however was dashed as the entire camped stared at her with furious hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Miracles

Jiminy didn't like this one bit. He had watched from the side line this time as the long days of training had panned out. Mulan needed full concentration to focus on the different forms of training that the soldiers require before going into battle. He watched as she dropped her cane and was knocked to the floor for the second time. Once that was over he cringed while she struggled with the bow in archery practice and finally he had to leave halfway through her one on one combat, when Captain Shang gave her both a nose bleed and a black eye. Not to mention that the other soldiers still shunned her vary presence after the fight on the first day. If it wasn't for Jiminy she would be completely alone.

'There has to been more I can do.' He sighed as he sun began to set on the horizon. He hurried back to Mulan's make shift camp and got the fire blazing ready for her arrival. Then he went in search for items in the surrounding forest. Trudging over the hill Mulan didn't think there was a bone left in her body that wasn't aching. Her nose had stopped bleeding but it was sore to touch and crusted with blood. Her eye was difficult to see out of and she didn't need a mirror to know that she looked terrible. She knew as she sat by the fire that Jiminy was talking to her. Soothing her or reassuring her that it was bound to get better but somehow she doubted that. She felt something cold press up against her eye and found Jiminy holding a soaked leaf against her eye. She mumbled honest thanks and took it from him squeezing the cold water against her throbbing eye. Not long later she had collapsed into a deep sleep in her tent and didn't notice Jiminy fly off down toward the camp.

When he watched hopelessly as Mulan whimpered in her sleep, Jiminy had flown off in anger down into the camp not sure of what he was actually going to do. He was a cricket, it wasn't if he could make any difference but maybe there would be something said that he could use for their advantage. The rock that Gepetto had given had oddly heated up during the course of the day along with Jiminy's frustration. No one should suffer this much to save their family. He floated above the tent of the soldier's Captain whose shadow prowled back and forth. Another shadow was also present but when Jiminy peered in the tear of the canvas he didn't recognise him.

'Captain, your attempts to train these recruits are pointless. None of them are stimulating to the training and none show even a glint of promise. I wish I could say otherwise but it seems they are lacking morale. You even have recruits living outside the camp. Is that how you expect your soldiers to act?' the man spoke with a powerful and engaging authority that seemed to radiate around him.

'I am doing my best.' The Captain answered gruffly. 'Don't let my efforts be in vain.' He pleaded. 'I swear I can get these recruits ready, just give me the chance to prove to you, to the Emperor.' He added. The man looked up and Jiminy jumped out of sight hoping he didn't see him. He did however; get a full view of his face. A grey wisping moustache drooped over his wrinkled lips.

'Five days. You have five days to change my mind.' He replied after a seemingly aching silence and with a bow he left the tent drawing back the canvas and striding off into the night. Jiminy followed after him, zipping in and out of the surrounding trees. The wise man led him down toward a lake that glittered under the light of the stars.

'I have been waiting for you Jiminy Cricket.' He whispered but with still the prominence of strength in his words.

'Excuse me sir, but who are you?' Jiminy asked fluttering to a stand on a cooling rock beside him.

'I'm the Dragon and you Jiminy Cricket should have realised by now that this is not just Mulan's journey but yours also.' He said with a wise glance downwards.

'I'm not involved, I'm just helping Mulan. How can I anyway? I'm just a cricket.'

'Just a cricket. You wouldn't be saying that if you saw the difference you have mad e on the people's lives that you touch, Your conscience Jiminy is your strength, it is your aspiration to do good that enables you to help people and helped people you have.' He nodded to himself with a long stroke of his moustache.

'I give people advice; I hardly call that life changing.' Jiminy countered and he was answered with a gruff laugh.

'I know that statement to be wrong but I also know that for this part of your journey more is needed of you.'

'I don't understand. How can you know about me, about any of this? Who are you?' he persisted.

'I have told you, I am the Dragon. You Jiminy feel that in this form you are unable to help Mulan to your full potential and for this time I believe you to be correct.' The man who called himself Dragon continued down the gravel path to the lake and then started to wade in with his full robes into the water.

'But I can't change who I am. I chose to be a cricket so I could help Gepetto. I've been a cricket for a long time now.'

'What would you say if I said that you held something that could change that?' he smiled back at him.

'Change what? Me being a cricket you mean? You mean I could be a man again?' he asked a mixture of fear and excitement in his voice.

'Yes. For how long I do not know. A month, a year, perhaps until your time in this world is over. The magic in the stone you hold in your pocket is unfathomable. You're lucky no one knew that you carried it. The material price on it is rather staggering.' He explained the water now up past his knees.

'If I do, I'll be able to help Mulan?' He inquired unsure of what to think or do.

'Indeed. Jiminy with your ability you could change the fate of this entire camp with only a few choice words. Many underestimate the power of words when spoken wisely.' He said calmly and Jiminy remained silent the possibilities of what he could achieve pulsing through his mind. Not only could he perhaps save Mulan but even this whole war could be avoided. He had spoken at councils before, advising powerful people on the right thing for their people. He slipped a hand into his pocket and removed the stone that was now harshly hot in his palm. In his hands it looked big but really it was only the size of a fat pea. The gemstone inside shone through the black casing.

'What do I need to do?' he concluded with confidence.

'That's the ticket. Hop into my hand and I'll lower you into the water. When you are submerged simply kiss the stone and you shall be a man once again, for how long though no one can guess so be careful.' The Dragon held out his hand and Jiminy hopped on.

'What about Mulan? What shall I tell her?' he asked.

'You cannot tell Mulan of your true identity. Unless she guesses and that cannot be helped. I will excuse your absence but don't you worry. She will not feel alone with you there.'

'I hope you're right.' Jiminy said before he held his breathe ready for the start of his journey. The water was freezing and he gasped with the shock of it. Remembering why he was there he held out the stone before him and without another moment's hesitation he kissed the stone and everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- My name?

Jiminy sighed with warm delight as he pulled the blankets around him tighter. The thick wool of the fabric reminded him of home, the smell of straw and must. A time long forgotten. His dreaming thoughts opening a flow of unorganised emotions. Suddenly, home wasn't a place he wanted to be. Flashes of his parents haunted his pleasant thoughts, rotting the good with their repugnant evil. Tossing in sleep he finally leapt up the blankets falling with a thump to the floor. He put a hand to his head with a moan and stretched his wi… His hands fumbled across the smooth skin of his back, the light ginger curls of his hair, the roundness of his ears. He was a man. He had missed having ears and he stuttered an unbelievable laugh as he wiggled his slender fingers. The memories of the previous night started to flood back and he shouted out in surprise and like a new-born calf battled with the remaining sheets to walk on human legs once again. He then realised that his vision was blurry and he remembered that he had once worn glasses. He searched around him and found a pair of red rimmed glasses folded on a bedside table.

'Where am I?' Jiminy wondered out loud revelling in the sound of his voice. No need of a translator anymore. He looked up at a coloured canvas roof and he looked around his surroundings. A table with a map of the lands and various other notes were in front of him. A chair was pushed up against it and Jiminy stroked the expensive clothes that were laid over it. _Is this for me? _He thought and his thoughts were answered when he noticed an important scroll amongst some letters. Just in case anyone came in he put the trousers on that he had been given before he broke the seal.

_The holder of this scroll is an agent of the Emperor, chosen exclusively by the Emperor to carry out orders in his name. Do not question the beholder or face the wrath of the Emperor himself._

At the bottom of the official scrawl was the waxed seal of what Jiminy thought was of the actual Emperor of these lands. Putting on the rest of his attire which glowed a hearty emerald green and was carefully embroidered with gold thread. On closer inspection he actually found a stitched cricket in gold thread at his breast.

'I thought it was supposed to be a secret.' He tutted to an absent Dragon. Who else could have prepared all of this? A small shaving mirror hung over a wooden bowl of water. He smiled at the face that looked back at him, he might have enjoyed being a cricket but he had missed that face of his. He had been told once that he was handsome by a girl once who he had been too nervous to talk to. Despite the many years he had spent as a cricket those years didn't show in the softness in his skin except he could find the experience in his eyes.

'What do you think you're doing putting up a tent in the imperial camp?' shouted the gruff voice of the Captain bursting in with a huff. Jiminy smiled and happily handed the scroll to him. His angry eyes suddenly turned to embarrassment and he bowed quickly. 'Sorry for the intrusion sir. I was not informed of your arrival.' Jiminy remembered the conversation from last night and used it for his advantage.

'The Dragon asked for me exclusively. He believes I can help you get this camp into shape and I agree with him. I see potential in your recruits.' He finished enthusiastically thinking of the hard work that Mulan put in.

'I fail to see that but if you can prove to me otherwise?' he argued. There lies the crux of the problem thought Jiminy to himself. If the Captain had no hope in his troops then there was no surprise to find the troops failing. 'I'm sorry I didn't catch your name sir?' The Captain questioned as if doubting his position. Jiminy thought for a second a few names coming to mind.

'I'm Archie Hopper.' He finally answered and the Captain didn't seem happy with that.

'You're not from these lands?' he said eyebrows furrowing.

'No, but my background is no business of yours.' He said with a voice of authority. 'I will be expected to be introduced to the recruits in an hour.' He added and turned his back on the Captain with a hidden smile. He heard him leave and then went to find something to eat. He found that he hungered for honey and cake or anything sweet. That sweet tooth that he used to have had disappeared when he became a cricket.

An hour and four honeyed slabs of bread later a bounding newly named Archie Hopper licked the dribbling of honey from his lips and walked out into the fresh air. He spotted her straight away, disconnected from the rest of the recruits. She looked even more lost than usual and he hoped that it wasn't his absence that had caused that. Feelings that hadn't stirred for decades stirred now and he felt a longing to be by her side.

'I'm going to get you through this.' He whispered to her. 'Don't you worry.' The horn blasted and everyone ran to stand to attention. Archie Hopper found it hard to keep his eye from wondering to Mulan and he was glad of the distraction that Captain Shang provided.

'Soldiers! We have a visitor from the Emperor, this is Archie Hopper and he has informed me that he wishes to knock you into shape. Something that I have struggled to do for the last week!' he addressed them. Archie was annoyed with that and stepped forward to address them himself.

'I have watched the efforts that you soldiers have given over the week and I think you have the makings of greatness.' Archie spied a wooden pole that had once held a flag and an idea came into his mind. 'To prove this I will set a challenge over the coming days.' A guard that stood beside him held a crossbow and Archie cheekily took it from him and aimed toward the top of the wooden pole. The arrow shot from its place and twanged inches from the top. 'The first soldier to retrieve the arrow will not only receive extra rations but can also select a weapon or piece of armour of their choice from the armoury.' The Captain stared at him open mouthed. Archie noticed that the buff but short man who had given Mulan all that grief on the first day ran toward the pole rubbing his hands greedily. 'Wait a moment, you have forgotten something.' The man halted and Archie ran into his tent and quickly hastened something together. He ran over to the bruised man and handed him a loaded belt, weighted down with wet sand around him. 'You must reach the top with this sash or it does not count.' The man tied it around his waist and had a feeble attempt that ended with him falling ungracefully not even halfway up. Then with fleeting smile to Mulan, he left them argue and struggle to retrieve it.

Despite the same hard and gruelling training routine the recruits were alight with the excitement of the arrow challenge and for the first time in over a week they stormed through the training just so they could attempt it. Archie took pleasure in watching them with a brewed tea in hand, from his chair outside his tent. Archie knew that there were a few possible ways of successfully reaching the arrow. A man with enough brutal and physical strength could manage it but he doubted that anyone in this band could manage that. A man with long legs could use a torrential grip to get himself up the pole but he wasn't sure if again there was anyone who matched up to that standard. The last possibility was a secret that Archie didn't want to even think about in case someone would over hear his thoughts. He chuckled to himself of his genius and the person who would win this challenge would be the one with the intellect, the one who could think outside the box. The daring attempts of the recruits made for good viewing and Archie found himself commentating on their efforts. As the sun set he noticed the figure of Mulan, walking up the hill. She hadn't tried the challenge but he hoped she would. Maybe this was the chance to prove herself? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Make a man out of you.

He'd left her. After everything he had promised her and Jiminy had left her to battle against this on her own. The explanation on the scroll hadn't been enough. Mulan didn't want to believe that he had no other choice but to leave. She had come to rely on the cricket's friendship to get her through the day. It was his kind words that had eased the harshness of the training. She missed him.

Sitting in between the flaps of her small tent, Mulan had her knees drawn to her chest as she looked out over the camp. The other trainees were no longer attempting that arrow with the sun having set. She didn't see the point in even attempting it. The hardened resolve of that girl who left home was diminishing each day. The hair that had been tight in a bun all day framed her face as she bit her lip in thought.

She didn't know what it was that made her go back down to camp but she was soon standing alone in the shadow of the pole. She glanced at the weighted belt that had been left on the floor beside it. She lifted it hesitantly and scanned around to check that no one was looking. Her eyes went back to the belt that was heavy in her hands, much heavier than she thought. No, she couldn't do this. She went to put it back down.

'You're not giving up already are you?' A soft voice sounded from behind her and she dropped the belt in panic and quickly went to tie her hair that she had left down. The soft tones were almost familiar to her but she couldn't place the reasoning behind it.

'Apologies sir, I was only…' Her eyes were downcast and she shifted into the masculine voice she had adopted. She knew who she was speaking to and didn't want to make a bad impression. She looked up at Archie Hopper, the Emperor's own eyes and ears.

'About to leave without even trying?' The man finished for her tilting his head with a playful, challenging smirk. 'I was kind of hoping more from a Fa.' He stated moving to clean his glasses so that she could see his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. Of course Mulan should have known that he knew who she was. That only made her even more anxious.

'I doubt I can succeed where others better than I have failed sir.' She answered respectfully with a small bow. The man held up a hand to show that there was no need to bow and she stepped back hoping she could retreat back to her tent.

'There are forces greater than strength,' Archie explained placing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. 'Humour me, what would you have done? How would you retrieve the arrow?' He invited with a gesture to the belt. Mulan wasn't sure whether she wanted to answer. A part of her thought that she was over thinking it. She certainly didn't want to look like a fool.

'I would have done the same as the others sir.' She lied hoping that she could just be allowed to leave. The man raised a knowing ginger eyebrow as if he didn't believe her. This man knew nothing of her, why would he think her lying?

'No need to call me sir, no one is around,' He assured her with a smile and Mulan wondered why he was being so kind? Everyone she had met thus far had spoken no more than two words to her. Unless they were insults of course. 'Please?' He urged gently with another gesture to the belt.

There was no way she could now turn down the insistence of the Emperor's insider. Perhaps this was a chance to prove herself? A chance to show that she could and deserved to be here with everyone else. She cleared her throat with a short nod and straightened before taking the belt wordlessly.

Archie Hopper stepped back to allow her space and as she approached the wooden mast he couldn't help but grin. Instead of tying it around her waist as others had done previously she wrapped it around the pole clutching it tight into her hands. She gave one last look to the curly haired man before putting her full concentration on the task at hand. Her feet slipped at first and she sighed in slight frustration but on her second try she balanced her weight against the beam. As she had planned back up at her tent she used the belt as a means of pulling herself up and she continued this technique and gradually got higher.

Halfway up and her arms began to burn. Every move was an effort and she grunted with each pull of the sand heavy belt. The breeze was also stronger this high up and the cold air of the night numbed her fingers and the tips of her ears. The dark shaft of the arrow came into sight and she heard the distant sound of a clap that she thought could only be Hopper. Then a second sounded and another from different hands. She didn't look down in fear of losing focus but suddenly all she could hear was the sound of slow and steady supporting applause. She let out one last elongated grunt and pulled herself up onto the top stump of the thick pole. Once secure she wrestled the arrow free and she grinned as she turned it in her hand. The ground below her erupted into a chorus of rumbling cheers and when she finally looked down she saw that a crowd had gathered around to watch her. Even Captain Shang was among them with a surprised and bemused look on that hard countenance.

When she made it back down the men gathered around her. The looks of scorn now replaced with ones of respect and congratulations. She spied Archie Hopper in the background as Yao pounded a hand at her back. His cheeks were creased into a smile, lifting the frames of his glasses up from his nose. He was suddenly gone from her view when the large figure of Chein Po blocked him to embrace her.

'Congratulations Ping. As promised you may pick your reward on the morrow.' Captain Shang nodded before leaving the crowd and toward his tent. For the first time since she arrived Mulan felt as if she belonged and she owed some of that to Archie Hopper.

The next morning she half expected to be greeted in the usual manner. A few staring looks and then ignorant silence for the rest of the day. Instead she was offered a place among her fellow soldiers. Ling passed her an extra helping of breakfast rice and Yao didn't snarl when he spoke to her.

'So, Ping. What are you going to chose from the weapons tent?' Ling asked scooping the last remaining grains with his fingers. It had been the topic of conversation since she sat down and she hadn't answered as yet.

'I don't really need one. I have a sword.' Mulan answered with a manly sniff. She had been practicing that one.

'Well you can always give it to me.' Yao offered with a smirk, his tongue picking at a blackened tooth.

'Or he could give it to me? Seeing as I was the first to congratulate him.' Ling countered. They hadn't even gotten through breakfast and she could see the possible development of a heated argument. She could see Chein Po readying to break in when needed.

'You? Give me a break you bamboo legged crane. You wouldn't be able to pick it up!' Yao protested his anger building. He was the most hot- tempered man that she had ever known and she had bartered with men at the market back home.

'Bamboo legged…you bulging eyed chimp I'll show you how I hold a sword!' Ling challenged and Mulan swallowed when he began to crack his knuckles. She looked for a quick get away anxiously not wanting to get involved in another fight.

'Excuse me gentleman,' Interrupted a voice that belonged to the creator of the challenge himself. 'Ping, come with me if you will.' Archie instructed and thankful for the breaking of the argument she got up from the bench to follow him outside.

'Sorry if I seem ungrateful, but I already have a sword.' Mulan said as she walked beside him.

'That I know. Which is why I thought you would prefer something else,' He chirped and led her to another tent that smelled strongly of sweat and leather. 'Now this is the best that they have to offer. I'm sure your horse will look dashing in this.' He flashed a toothy grin. Mulan's eyes widened as he held up a handcrafted leather saddle.

'How did you know I…?' She quickly trailed off not wanting to distort her awe of the item. She had never brought her horse down into camp so how the man knew she did not know. It could be possible that he could see him from his tent…she could certainly see the camp…she shook the thoughts from her mind deeming herself foolish. 'I shall use it with honour.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A Girl a Cricket could love.

Training had intensified and so had the morale. It was the night before the scheduled inspection by the Dragon or that was the name that Jiminy knew him as. The Captain seemed assured that he would succeed in pleasing the intimidating figure. The soldiers had worked endlessly to improve in their skill and strength and so much more. Jiminy had watched proudly from the wings as everything seemed to be coming together and he hadn't stopped with the odd whisper in the ear about the best thing for the Captain to do either.

The recruits were mulling about outside the food tent waiting for it to be opened. He spotted Mulan talking with the usual trio that she had oddly befriended. It was hard to believe that they had fought on that first day. As he walked past she seemed to take notice and she excused herself with a manly nudge on Ling's arm before making her way toward him.

'Would you like to join us for dinner?' The blossoming warrior asked with a smile before noticing a mistake in her words. 'I mean join our bench and talk about women and fights.' She added hastily. Archie had been surprised by the offer. He had previously taken his food in his own tent as like Mulan he felt like an outsider to the group. He hadn't shared in their combined experiences or hardships so he found it easier to eat alone.

'It would be nice to not talk to myself for a change.' Archie answered scratching at his autumn curls and immediately regretted it. Not the best thing to say when wanting to sound normal. She replied with a practiced gruff laugh but he could see the genuine smile in her eyes.

They all sat at a bench with their bowls of rationed rice and instantly the tent was filled with the deep rumblings chatters of the recruits. He could see why Mulan liked the company of Yao, Ling and Chien Po. They created conversation easily but she was right, they only talked of the same two things.

'The only woman who would love that oaf is his mother.' Yao snorted with laughter and Ling instantly joined in with that high screeching chuckling. Archie watched as Mulan laughed quietly with them so not to be left out.

'That's not true. I bet he has someone who cares for him.' Mulan objected but her comment was waved off.

'Yeah, yeah you're probably right.' Yao nodded seriously. 'We forgot his Grandmother.' He finished with a mischievous smirk. Ling followed it with a yipping laugh as he banged his fist against the table and rattling the bowls.

'How about you Hopper? You've been quiet, c'mon your turn.' Ling insisted and all turned to stare at him as he was midway with the chopsticks to his mouth.

'Me? Oh I'm afraid I have never encountered love.' Archie blushed setting down his chopsticks to avoid more embarrassment.

'That wasn't the question.' Yao said simply as he dug his little finger in his ear. Archie honestly couldn't answer the question. For his lifetime he had either been forced with his parent's company or been a cricket. He had yet to experience what it was like to fancy, court, or love a woman. Had he ever wanted it? Oh yes. His life had led down another path however and he couldn't change that.

'Leave him alone guys. Ever thought he doesn't want to talk about it?' Mulan asked them as she glanced at Archie with an apologetic smile. All raised an eyebrow at her as if she were insane.

'It's alright Ping.' Archie said clearing his throat and cleaned his glasses which he always did when nervous. 'I um…well I dedicated my life to the Emperor and he keeps me busy. I'm always travelling and never in the same place for more than a few weeks. I have a duty to fulfil and I haven't the time for, for anything else.' He stumbled realising how ridiculous that would sound to a bunch of men…and a woman. However, it was certainly credible. The best lies were the ones underlying with truth. Jiminy believed in honesty but he had to accept not being so in this type of situation.

'No? You must have seen a woman who, if you had the time would want to…' Chien Po trailed off with a smile as he thought of the woman of his dreams that he had yet to find. Jiminy bit his lip and he opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately.

'Don't make me choke it out of you Hopper.' Yao threatened with a teasing smirk as he cracked his knuckles. For them it was shaking up their topic of conversation and they didn't want to let it go. He wasn't a native from this land either which posed a value of interest.

'It's not as if you would have a problem with the ladies.' Ling snorted. Jiminy begged to differ. He didn't have Yao's muscle or Ling's humour and smooth talking abilities. He wasn't handsome and he didn't value himself very highly. He was the son of thieves. He supposed he had the same kindness that Chien Po had but he wasn't a man that a woman would desire.

'Well, maybe I have seen-' Archie started and all three men clapped at his back.

'See? I told you! Didn't I tell you?' Ling chortled and he swept his arms to quieten them all but Mulan had just looked down to play with her food.

'What is she like?' Chien Po asked in his calm quiet voice. It was that moment that Jiminy wished he hadn't said anything. Probably because she was sitting opposite him. 'Is she beautiful?'

'Oh yes, yes she is…' Jiminy replied almost breathlessly. He couldn't believe he was admitting this. He hadn't admitted it to himself. How could he deny it anymore though? His heart was drawn to her and even more so as the man he now was. It made his feelings real. 'I don't think she realises that though but her beauty isn't the reason why I like her.'

'What is?' Mulan's quiet and curious voice cut through the others. Her brows were furrowed and her tight bun had become slightly loose so it drooped behind her. He was intrigued by the way she looked at him. As if she was seeing him differently, for the first time perhaps.

Jiminy had to pause, his words caught in his throat. If he spoke now would he regret it in the long run? Probably. But he couldn't just waste this opportunity now that he had it. As the Dragon had said the power of the stone was unreliable.

'The love she holds for her family,' He began honestly, meeting her eyes. The masculine barriers were still present but he was able to see through them. 'Her honest kindness, bravery and will to succeed. She is a truly selfless woman and I…' He stopped, coughed and his eyes fell from hers. He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have put his feelings before duty. This land was at war! 'Excuse me I really must go.' He suddenly said and got up from the bench and quickly exited the tent not waiting for anyone to say anything.

The lifelong cricket had found a woman that he could love and she was utterly beyond his reach. Maybe there had been a reason why fate made him a cricket. He was too annoyed at himself to sit still in his tent so he grabbed his towel and soap and stalked down to the lake happy in knowing that no one else would be there. He hung his finery from a nearby tree branch and slipped into the freezing water with a slight gasp. It was strange to think that he had been a cricket the last time he had been here.

The only difference was that the moon had become fuller and reflected in glinting light upon the water. After getting over the initial cold temperature, Jiminy had stayed until his fingers started to wrinkle. He was just beginning to swim back to the shore when he heard a voice. Mulan.


End file.
